


无法自拔

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

于是何九华就在一个月黑风高的下班夜搬进了尚九熙家。

2.  
空气逐渐升温，夏日的中午总是有一股子尘土气息，让人呼吸都觉得燥。原本打转的一丝丝风也没了动静，屋子里静得不太真实。

何九华有点渴。他僵着脖子维持原本的姿态，咽了一下口水。嘴唇相碰，翘起的死皮扎得双唇发疼。他无意识地抓住了身下的床单。

我是怎么陷入这个境地的？

——第二，我不应该放着客厅不睡来杂物间睡觉。

尚九熙租的两室一厅其实并没有真正的“两室”，除了他自己的一间卧室，剩下的是一个杂物间。房东在里面乱七八糟堆了些闲置的家具，尚九熙又把自己的画架行李箱什么的堆了进来。  
尚九熙本来想让何九华睡他卧室自己去住客厅。何九华说没有客人把主人赶出去住的。

可是让何九华住客厅他也不肯。想象一下，万一——哪怕只是万一，在何九华半梦半醒之际尚九熙从他身边路过，何九华不确定自己能否分清梦境与现实。

毕竟尚九熙在他梦里出现的频率太高了，尺度也太大了。

于是何九华抱着自己不多的行李扎进杂物间，说什么不走了。

杂物间里恰好有床，是房东丢下来的一个做工挺好的实木双人床。把上面堆起来的东西挪走再擦一擦，结结实实的能用。只有一个小问题：实木床头做成了双门的空心柜子，两边是滑动的侧拉门；其中一个门卡住了拉不动，留下一个一掌来宽的空隙。

尚九熙抱了自己冬天的毯子被子给何九华铺床，特意拿毯子把床头的空隙盖住，告诉何九华小心别磕了。又扛了电风扇进来给他插上电，叮嘱他别贪凉对着直吹。

虽然知道小搭档是个细致的性格，何九华还是颇为感动。他甚至有点贪恋这种被人照顾的感觉。

3.  
昨晚上就没开的电风扇在一旁沉默，静止的有温度的空气环绕在身周有如固体。门外传来响动，尚九熙的脚步声拖拖沓沓走向卫生间，随后是轻手轻脚的关门声。

何九华感觉得到汗水逐渐分布在皮肤上的麻痒，虽然这种麻痒比起身上另外的感觉可以说的上是微不足道。他竭力平缓着呼吸，试图抵消掉呼气时不自觉发出的甜腻又疲倦的鼻音。

我是怎么陷入这个境地的？

——第三，我不该在梦见尚九熙之后做那、种、事。

年龄相仿生日也相似的两个人的合拍绝不止在台上。下班是否吃夜宵的问题总能达成共识，到家玩会儿游戏刷刷微博放空大脑的举动也彼此理解，甚至连洗澡睡觉的时间也往往能赶到一起。

看着尚九熙穿着夏天单薄的睡衣从浴室出来，头发湿淋淋，胸前胯下隐隐的深色实在有点挑战何九华的承受能力。何九华装成困倦到不想说话的样子和他擦肩而过，在充斥着尚九熙味道的浴室里洗了澡，当晚就在梦中见到了自己的搭档。

尚九熙像每一次台上使活一样在背后扯紧自己的大褂，可这一次腰上勒住的马上变成了尚九熙的手。那冒昧的掐着他的腰的人没有像平时演出一样从他背后绕出来，而是自背后欺身将他压倒在场面桌上。梦里的尚九熙带着模糊的灼热和朦胧的粗暴，掀起的大褂下面赤裸一如何九华的欲望。

尚九熙贴近他，被自己喜欢的人填满和占有的感觉让何九华在梦中发出不堪承受的呻吟，台上的灯光和台下的观众都在脑海中模糊成毛玻璃外的光影，可每一次尚九熙耸着身子把自己顶在场面桌上，耳边仿佛响起熟悉的鼓掌与叫好声。

从这样激烈又淫乱的梦中醒来，何九华并不意外地看见自己明显的生理反应。看一眼手机，还不到十一点，比正常起床的时间早了一个小时。

何九华忽然想到了一个东西。

他打开自己装衣服的柜子，从深处拿出来一个小盒子。这东西本来无论如何都不应该带来尚九熙家，可是那天搬家的时候这东西就放在床头，何九华当时生怕尚九熙看见，第一时间把它塞进了自己的衣箱。

盒子里是一个小小的按摩棒。

深绿的硅胶棒身不过一指长，弯过去有个柔软的Y形分叉，看起来严肃又可爱。何九华咬着嘴唇把它从盒子里倒出来，一同落在手上的还有一管水性润滑。

就一次。

尚九熙在隔壁，一墙之隔。

我就搞这一次。

4.  
明明已经是中午，可整个世界仿佛刚刚随着尚九熙的醒来而具有了活动的气息，卫生间传来冲水声，随机是打开的水龙头。水是流动的，让何九华觉得一切的僵持都应该在现在打破。

身体深处埋着的那个嗡嗡作响的小东西还在不知疲倦地震动着，没有自主意识的按摩棒并没有抵触到让他失去理智的那一点，但这并没有让何九华觉得有任何安慰之处。

我是怎么陷入这个境地的？

——第四，我不该……

我还做错了什么？何九华意识模糊地想。

起先的一切都是顺利的，借着润滑的扩张并不需要多大的力气，毕竟要承受的只是一个小小的柔韧的玩具。酥麻的震动在身体里泛起熟悉的快感，何九华调整着姿势找到想要的深度，咬紧了嘴唇不让自己发出声音。

尚九熙就在隔壁——一墙之隔是他朝夕相处的小搭档，漂亮的单眼皮高挺的鼻梁细长的手指，笑起来右边嘴角下有一个很浅的笑涡，看他的时候像看一件值得欣赏的艺术品。

尚九熙，尚九熙。

何九华微微挺起腰身迎合自己的手，脑子里想的却是尚九熙，想着尚九熙掐着自己的腰，眼睛黑沉沉看着自己，额角上汗砸下来落在自己身上——

身后的枕头忽然陷落的时候何九华还没反应过来发生了什么，下意识地松手稳住自己的身子，几乎同时觉得耳朵一痛，眼前就从白色的天花板变成了阴暗的柜子顶。

顿了两秒，何九华才想起来，他的床头是空心的，有一个一掌来宽的、卡死的空隙。

本来尚九熙在上面垫了毯子，但何九华刚才……太用力，毯子就不可承受地滑了下去，失去阻挡的何九华就随着身后的枕头一起摔进了柜子口。

中断的快感让何九华险些骂出声，他无奈地用胳膊肘支撑着自己的身体试图起身，可马上他就发现了更严重的问题。

他好像卡住了。

明明摔进来的时候只是刮了一下耳朵，可抬起头的时候何九华发现自己的颧骨都很难通过卡死的柜门。撑着身子换一个角度——这个尝试让他体内的按摩棒嗡鸣着进得更深——下颌骨被两侧木门刮得生疼，更别提碰不到柜门的耳朵了。

5.  
何九华十分懵逼。

身下断断续续传来的酸软提醒了他现在的处境，何九华探身下去要把那个作怪的小东西弄出来。可刚才为了摆出合适的体位，他在自己腰底下垫了枕头，刚才那一摔把枕头搡到了他屁股底下，隔开了他的手和那个震动着的按摩棒。

何九华两只手尽量地扯着枕头把它往上拽，动弹不得的脖子让任何一个幅度稍大的动作都成了妄想。绕过枕头探手下去勾那个小东西的时候，何九华脑子里不期然想起尚九熙《偷论》里模仿岳云鹏“反手掏钱”的表演。

……妈的尚九熙。

指尖费力地捏住了后穴里露出头的那一截硅胶，何九华咬着牙往外勾。可是这角度实在太刁钻，他腰反躬着到了极限，伸直了手也只能扯出来一半。那弯曲的活蹦乱跳的一截带着润滑从他指尖滑脱，震动着又往里钻，旋转，跳跃。

何九华闭着眼。

何九华眼泪都要下来了，这眼泪和快感没有半点关系，纯粹就是气的。我他娘到底做错了什么，才会在一个放假的中午夹着按摩棒被卡在搭档的房东家的旧床头柜里？

……不能描述，也不能总结。

别问，问就是满纸荒唐言，一把辛酸泪。

那小东西往里进了一截，弯过来的Y字分叉顶住了柔软的囊袋，震动着压紧仿佛要从里面榨出精水来。私密的地方被前后夹攻着抖动，令人羞耻的快感和强烈的射精的欲望让他不自觉地蹬着修长的双腿。

等按摩棒自己停下来也是不太可能的，他在家新换的电池，南孚聚能环，一节更比六节强。

何九华心里无力地呻吟，让我死这儿吧，我不活了。天下之大，我大概是第一个浪死在搭档床上的捧哏演员……哦不对这不是九熙的床。

6.  
想到尚九熙，何九华忽然又有了勇气，他终于伸出手拿起了床头的手机。

何九华，过了今天你可能就没搭档了。

何九华闭着眼睛解了锁，拨通了通讯录里置顶的电话号码。他心说，随他娘的便吧，当寡妇总比当亡妻强啊。

可是内心里的灰败阴郁是抹不掉的，在自己喜欢了这么久的人面前以这样的姿态——

尚九熙的手机铃声在何九华门外响起。

尚九熙就站在他门外呢。

听见尚九熙声音的瞬间何九华是真的想哭鼻子了，尤其是尚九熙跟他说自己要出门一趟今天不回来的时候。说了几句没听见何九华回话，那边的声音带了点愕然。

“何九华？”

何九华把涌上来的委屈压下去，可怜兮兮地对着手机说：“尚老师，救我。”

门把手被粗暴地转动，随后是钥匙声。何九华睡觉前反锁了门，不过好在钥匙就插在门外。尚九熙一大跨步迈进门来，随后马上以比进门还快的速度转身出去了。

他还关上了门。

何九华这次是真的哭了，直到尚九熙在门外做好了心理建设重新打开门走到他床边，何九华的眼泪还在顺着眼眶往外掉。

尚九熙一肚子问题一个也不敢问，爬上床看着何九华，扎着两只手不知所措。

“我怎么救你啊。”

何九华委屈哒哒抽了抽鼻子：“先给我拔出来啊。”

“我是问……先拔哪个啊。”

7.  
一切都被这句看似傻乎乎的话改变了。

何九华顺着身下枕头的劲儿往上拱了身子，尚九熙抓住他细瘦的脚踝，坐到了他两腿之间。他似乎是真的准备好了出门，背带西装裤配浅蓝色衬衫，袖子整整齐齐折在手肘下方，领间一只白色蝴蝶结，清隽里还带点儿毛茸茸，何九华看一眼就软了身子。

尚九熙的手指顺着他敏感部位的皮肤滑下去，塞进按摩棒和皮肤之间。何九华低低地压抑着喘息声，感受着不断震动的小东西从身体里耐心而顺滑地抽离。尚九熙的手捏到了按摩棒上的开关，震动在拔出一半的时候戛然而止，何九华重重地呼了一口气。剩下的半截被轻柔从身体里拔出去，润滑剂在穴口拉出一条银丝。

已经打开的穴口无助地一张一翕，嫣红的内里像呼吸的花朵逐渐闭合。下一瞬间尚九熙的手指抵开那疲倦的花心儿，一直伸到了深处。

何九华抓着身下床单发出猝不及防的哭音，脚趾尖绷起，却因为尚九熙坐在他两腿之间而不敢合拢。他慌乱地把自己的手伸给尚九熙：“九熙——”

尚九熙的眼睛耐心地看着自己整根没入的手指，柔软的滚烫的肠壁一下一下地纠缠着他的手指，怯懦地讨好他。尚九熙抓住了何九华伸来的手，俯身轻轻地亲了亲他的指尖，随即舔过他靠前的指节。

何九华的眼睛不敢看他，脖颈仰上去眼睛看着木质的阴暗的柜顶。这莫名其妙的困境让他变得更加无助，上半身失去自由，而下半身任人掌控。尚九熙的手指终于找到了他隐藏起来的前列腺，轻轻的按揉就让何九华不可自制地发出小声的乞求，他的喘息和呻吟在密闭的床头柜里带了回音，闷闷地绕回他自己的耳边。

尚九熙的手指不知何时已经变成了三根，饱经折磨到近乎麻木的下身柔软而顺从，偶尔微微痉挛着嘬一下他的手指，又像受到惊吓一样松开。尚九熙低了眼笑，一句话从牙齿间挤出来：“何老师平时也这么浪吗？嗯？”

何九华脖子还卡在柜门处，下半身被撑开占满，全身哪里都不敢移动分毫。他逼迫着自己开口，哪怕一开口就是泣音儿：“呜……不是，我是梦见你、看见你……我就忍、忍不住……”

身体里的手指微微旋转着摸索，尚九熙的声音因为得到了满意的回答而变得温存：“那你梦见我什么了呀？”

“梦见你、梦见你……”何九华回手掩住自己的脸，含含糊糊的声音从指缝里挤出来，羞怯的表象里裹着的浪荡终于倾吐出来，“梦见你干我。”

8.  
尚九熙解开背带夹的样子让何九华呼吸急促，美梦成真的失真感让他想暂时抛下所有的权衡和羞耻感。可是僵直的体位让他难受得直皱眉，伸了腿把尚九熙朝自己的方向勾：“九熙……九熙你救我出来。”

尚九熙脱了下半身衣服，浅蓝的衬衫服服帖帖穿在身上，连领结都完好的挂在原处。他顺着何九华的力度俯身过去，在何九华锁骨上咬了一口：“放你出来你跑了怎么办。”

“……瞎子打老婆才松不得手。”

尚九熙笑着扶他的腰握住：“老婆？”

这甚至不是一个称呼，可何九华却被这两个字激得腰腹发软。

尚九熙俯身下来用手托住他的后脑，脖子底下的枕头被一把扯出，随即他恢复了自由——柜门上窄下宽，拿走枕头放低头部就可以出来。

可是这么简单的事情何九华却不懂，但他也庆幸自己不懂。得到自由的上半身紧紧缠住解放自己的人，心甘情愿地把自己锁入新的囚笼。尚九熙的性器就顺着他内壁细微的抽搐送了进去，一路肏开软热的肠壁，换来何九华无意识皱着眉发出细碎的哼唧声。撑开的隐痛淹没在被彻底占据的满足中，随即是一连串又深又狠的冲击，性快感来得汹涌而甜美；何九华抓着身下的床单，迎合着尚九熙的动作，小腿勾上尚九熙腰，又在激烈的动作中滑落。

尚九熙抓住了他的脚踝。何九华的腿生的极好，大腿虽然纤细却仍有着鲜明的肌肉线条，小腿有着匀称的弧度，到脚踝处细瘦下来，踝骨上只有薄薄一层皮肉勾勒出精巧劲瘦的线条。一只手伸开刚好圈住，往旁边一带，身下的人就被迫打开，细软的哭音儿也变得越发的甜腻和凄惨。

尚九熙无从知道何九华内心有多少激荡和缠绵的情感，他只贪恋这过分美好又可口的意外收获。凶狠地压住了身下的人，粗长的性器在何九华敏感柔软的身体里冲撞着，紧密结合的部位全是汁水四溅的暧昧声音和肉体撞击的声音。何九华像风浪中的小舟随着尚九熙的撞击无力地摇晃，连绵的快感像潮水冲击他的理智，让他在深不可测的欲望里沉沦；而尚九熙得体的衬衫、精心打理的头发和领口的蝴蝶结则让何九华产生了错觉，觉得这是上天给自己的一份礼物。

一早上的荒唐，不，从一周前就开始的种种不可思议的意外、巧合与折磨，似乎都是为了现在这一刻，为了尚九熙亲自打破两个人之间不可逾越的墙，用最亲密的姿态结合到一起。

何九华收紧交缠在尚九熙身上的胳膊，在剧烈的喘息中讨得一个吻。

尚九熙吻得很用心，在何九华因为窒息而失神的时候，带着一点狡黠的笑意问他：“我还行吧，何老师？”

你行，你太行了。何九华被翻涌的快感逼上不可名状的巅峰，绷紧了身子射出小股的精液。他抽搐着夹紧了尚九熙，让两个人一起达到欲望的边界，在模糊的神智边缘低低地挤出一句：

“以后还得多救我啊，尚老师。”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
